


Hetalia Reacts To Anything

by Alex_The_Marmalade_Jar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, Back to life, Crack, F/M, Hetalia Meets 2p, Hetalia To Hetalia, Hetalia Watches Crack, Hetalia Watches The Show, Hetalia crack, M/M, Past Rulers, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Watching Things, reactions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_The_Marmalade_Jar/pseuds/Alex_The_Marmalade_Jar
Summary: Germania, Rome, Hesse, Saxony, Bavaria, Jeanne Of Arc George Washington, and Frederick The Great are all brought back to life to react to things along with the nations, micro -nations, and 2ps.(I don't own Hetalia)





	Hetalia Reacts To Anything

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, France and Jeanne D'Arc thought of each other as siblings.

Jeanne - 

George - 

Germania - 

Hesse - 

Saxony - 

Bavaria - 

Rome - 

Fritz - 

It was a regular day in the World Meeting. "C'mon, dude! My plan is super cool!" America yelled at the Englishman that raised him, "How can you possibly disagree?!" England, who represented the British Isles, sighed in annoyance. "Because," He growled, "its a bloody stupid idea! There is no way that we can build a giant hero! Not only is it not possible, but it would never prevent global warming!" America rolled his eyes, and opened his mouth to reply, when suddenly, eight figures dropped from seemingly nowhere.

"Ow!"  
"My ankle!"  
" 'Ho is on my ankle?"  
"Ouch!"  
"Oooffff!"  
"Crud!"  
"Uff!"  
"Ugh!"

All nations stood. " 'Ho is there?!" France demanded, and the eight figures got up. "Francis?" A familiar female voice asked with a French accent. France's eyes widened, and chocked out, "Jeanne?" Sure enough, the woman's whose name he said stood, wearing a old French dress, a large smile on her face. "Francis!" She yelled, and hugged him. He laughed, and hugged her. "Dude, who is the chick?" America asked, and a voice spoke up, "Now, Alfred," All attention was directed to the figures, and away from the two Frenches, "what have I told you about using proper language?"

A tall man looked at him, and Alfred's eyes, just like France's, went wide. "G - George?" He asked, and the man gave him a kind smile. "Hello, Alfred. It has been a while, has is not?" Tears fell out those big baby blues, and he jumped on the man, dressed in his uniform, and sobbed into his shoulder, the man holding him up as Alfred wrapped his legs around his waist, and his arms wrapped around his neck.

A blonde male stood, and those who remembered him gasped. "V -vati?!" Austria gasped. "My children," The man said, and hugged Germany, Prussia, Switzerland, Austria, and Liechtenstein. Liechtenstein and Germany, having no idea who this man was, turned to their older siblings. "Who is he?" Switzerland answered, "This is our Vati," They nodded, and hugged him back. Three other males introduced themselves as "Hesse", "Saxony", and "Bavaria".

"Nonno Rome!" Northern Italy yelled, hugging the man, who laughed. "My little Italy!" Southern Italy looked down, and Spain, his ever loving boyfriend, comforted him.

"So," Germany said after everything was explained, "jou have come back to life to react to zhings about us vith us?" The former dead nations and humans nodded. "Zhat is so un-awesome!" Prussia said, turning away from her phone where she was blogging. "Now, now, mein liebes Preußen. It is rude to speak so loudly," A male voice spoke, and Prussia jolted up so fast that she fell out of her seat.

"Prussia!" "Prussia!" "Are you alright amigo?" "Are you okay, mon ami?"

Prussia got up, and looked over to where the voice came from. "F -," She choked on her words, "Fritz?!" The man, who looked nothing like the old man who's side she stuck to in his final days from fear of not being there for him, smiled at her. He looked to be twenty, his hair tied back. "Hello, Grace," He greeted, and she ran over, clinging to him, sobbing.

 


End file.
